


Osir Teina Keryon

by QueenReginaRegal



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReginaRegal/pseuds/QueenReginaRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex is just trying to make her way in this new Undead world. Following her instinct and the advice of her father, she is headed to the safety of Alaska. However, she gets side tracked when she happens upon three soldiers and their captive. After releasing the girl from her imprisonment, they decide to make their way up together. Their journey takes an unexpected turn when they meet a medicine man who tells them that their reoccurring headaches aren't simply nothing. It is here that he offers to release their muted souls to reunite the "tu niron" from a distant land. It is up to the girls to decide whether or not it is worth compromising everything they know about themselves. Are their feelings for each other real? OR are they just these "Heda" that this medicine man keeps speaking of. (Trigedasleng hint. Keep an eye out through the chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elyza Lex

   The motor sputtered as the motorcycle began to slow. “Shit.” The rider cursed as she coasted to a stop. For a moment she just hung her head in disappointment.

   “Always on the move” a raspy male voice spoke in her head. “Lyza, keep moving.”

   With a deep inhale the rider lifted her head. Shaking her long blond hair out of the helmet she dismounted from the bike. Such a shame, she liked this bike. Maybe she can role it with her. MAYBE, she’ll be lucky enough to find an abandoned gas station. Or at least maybe she could find a garden hose that she can use to siphon gas from a car or something.

   Elyza looked back toward the town she just passed. It was far enough away that she didn’t have to immediately worry about any walkers following the sound of the bike. She unzipped the side of her military issue pack and pulled out the map she snagged from the abandoned AAA travel office.

   ‘If I go, it’ll take me back a day’s travel. Not to mention I’d have to worry about finding a safe place to stay before it gets dark. Then in the morning I’d have to double back here’ she considered through thought.

   “Only take what you need. Never double back unless you absolutely have too.” Her father’s voice prompted. His voice has kept her alive this long. As much as it killed her glee she wouldn’t turn against him now.

   She returned her attention back to the map to estimate next course of action. She just passed Atascadero and was probably on the better half of the 41. She is closer to the ocean than she was yesterday. Time to keep moving.

   “Whelp,” She started as she folded the map into her front pocket, “still got about five miles before Morro Bay.” Elyza looked up toward the sky before pulling out the iphone from her pack and looking at the time. “It’s 3:00 o’clock now, gets dark at 5:30, bet I can make it Dad?”

   “You’ll make it happen ‘lyza”

   Placing the earbuds in as she looked through her vast list of music, until finally settling on her AURORA playlist. Then finally clicking the straps of the pack closed in front of her, to began her hike toward the ocean.

   There were a couple of cars Elyza was able to inspect as she quietly hummed to herself. The first car had an empty gas tank. Couple of the others didn’t have any keys in sight.

   “ _Walking faster down the street, Red eyes and no shoes on her feet, going on this journey, determined to complete_ ” she softly sang to herself as she examined yet another car. Nothing.  
There was one she found that had keys and half a tank but when she adjusted the rear view mirror she saw something that has broken her heart on more than one occasion: a car seat in, with blood stains on it. She doesn’t mind walking further.

   When she sees stuff like that all she can do is muscle through the emotions. It never made it any easier though. Brushing away the dampness from her cheeks and eyes she forced herself to keep singing along through the sniffles.

   “ _And she’s going on a journey, always walking down the road, and the water is calling_ ,”. Her voice cracked a little as she sang “ _My little child, please come home_ ”.

   “I’m sorry you are going through this alone, Princess” her Father’s voice comforted.

   She wanted to let his words sooth her. Like when she was little, hearing his voice, feeling the warmth of his hug. She craved so badly to let his words sink in. But even in this moment she couldn’t lie to herself. He wasn’t there. She WAS alone. And as much as she wanted his words to be real they weren’t.

   “ _When she reached out they were gone, and the water started calling, my little child, please come home, when a shiny light hit her eye, and she turned around and climbed towards the sky, towards the sky_ ” She finished singing as she continued down the road.

   Alone.

* * *

  
   Elyza slowly eased the front door open with the front of her pistol. Not many walkers roamed the smaller towns around Los Angeles. With all the large population cities falling to the virus in a matter of days the smaller neighborhoods were able to evacuate a lot faster. Still she wasn’t going to let her guard down now.

   Silently she left her foot between the door and the frame, listening for any sign that she wasn’t alone. If she had to kick it open and run she could just as well do so.

   “Anyone home?” she spoke up.

   After pulling her dagger from her belt she was able to balance her pistol properly on her wrist. Holding her weapons just the way her Dad taught her. Pistol hand on top, dagger hand on the bottom. She set off slowly through the house, careful of the creaks in the floor.

   “What could be behind doorway number one?” She softly jested while taking a step back to kick down the door.

   “Quietly, Elyza” Her father scolded.

   With a sigh she decided against the more aggressive approach.

   “A simple knock will do.” Her father added.

   “Yes, but it’s a lot less bad ass.”

   “Bad asses live, Dumb asses die.”

   Elyza heeded her father’s advice and cautiously moved through each room. Mostly nothing of interest. Empty closets, empty bathrooms; who ever lived her was able to get out with the least amount of hassle. You can always tell. People who rush just grab cloths maybe even their toothbrushes, but the people who take their time will grab things like shampoo and hair brushes.

   “Base secure” she said closing the small gap she left open on the front door. Her pack made a small thump as it made contact with the floor. With a small sigh of relief, she walked into the kitchen in search of nourishment. She hasn’t eaten for about seventeen hours too much time spent running.

   She never finds anything special all the “good” food is either perishable or taken during evacs.  
   “Let’s see here. We got- olives, pickles, a bunch of spices.” She hesitated when trying the fridge, because as soon as she cracked the door smells of raw eggs, bad milk and moldy left overs filled her nose. She quickly slammed the door shut again. “Every fuckin time” she spat out while trying to hold back her gaging. “Stale peanut butter cookies it is then.”

   Nibbling on her consolation prize she went back to her bag to grab a very worn looking book and a pencil. Then turning to the next empty page of her journal she began to write.

* * *

Day 56

Progress report: Just reached Morro Bay. Tomorrow’s plan is to look for a sailable boat to Port Alexander. Then hopefully work my way up Alaska’s coasts for a stable place.  
Base report: found a house along the coast. Door was still locked so chances of recourses were promising. Running water. Not tested yet. Will hopefully fill up before departure. If no clean water, I will be forced to stay extra days to obtain it.  
Medical update: still have minor headaches since Nevada boarder. Pretty sure it is just the California sun. They are slowly becoming migraines. Sun glasses aren’t helping anymore: Forced to use ibuprofen rations.  
Unit update: Still alone.

* * *

 

   With a small sigh Elyza rested her head against the arm of the sofa she was sitting on. Feeling a migraine approaching she closed her eyes as an attempt to avoid it. However, she underestimated just how tired she was. The darkness was so comforting it was only a matter of moments before her breathing was steadied into that of a calming sleep.

* * *

 

Hey everyone! I hoped you really liked this first chapter. I haven't written anything in a couple years so please be gentle. Oh yeah before I forget. I love the trigedasleng language so much. So you can bet I'll be lacing that through as often as I can, so keep a look out for that. <3 Long Live Heda and hugs :D.


	2. Alicia Clark

           The first thing she heard as her consciousness returned was the humming of the SUV speeding down the road. Her body bounced brutishly against the hard floor of the back trunk; likely caused by a speed bump of some kind. She slowly began to open her eyes, but quickly closed them when the bright window became too much.

            “We are gonna run out of gas soon.” She heard a deep voice say from the front seat.

            “Yeah, we’ll stop off at a repair shop somewhere, they should have some gas tanks lyin’ around.” Another voice responded.

            Alicia cautiously blinked her eyes open again, with each blink her eyes adjusting more and more to the harsh light. Another speed bump struck her side, as well as a couple of bags and boxes that lost their balance and collapsed on her.

            She released a small yelp at the unexpected avalanche. Her headache not showing her much mercy at this moment of distress

            “Sounds like the girl is awake!” a third voice boomed. Closer this time, likely from the seat next to her.

            She slowly gazed up at the source of the voice. Peeking over the back seat was the man she hates the most out of the three.

            “Hang in there, girl” he said with a chuckle. “We’ll stop off for gas and get that shit off of ya.”

            In the days that she has been traveling with these men, his beard has grown longer it doesn’t scratch the skin anymore. However, she never thought facial hair felt nice anyway. Even with her father. He would always shave it because he knew, that if he ever wanted her to kiss his cheek, it was only with a clean shave.

            Alicia looked across at her bound hands. Tears formed in her eyes. Her mind drifting to her family. She often wonders if they found Nick, if they made it back. And if they did, then how they acted when they realized that she was gone. Does Chris blame himself? Did Chris wake up alone, or did Travis wake him up? Are they all even still alive? If they are, did they try and look for her, or did they just head for the desert. But among all of her racing thoughts there was always one reoccurring notion: she was alone.

            They continued down the highway for another couple of long moments till Alicia felt the car turn to the right.

            “Alright, we’ll go clear out the shop. Sam, you watch the girl.”

            “Got it.”

            The car shook as two doors opened and closed.

            “Enjoying the ride?” Sam said as he looked over the back seat again.

            Alicia didn’t look up at him. She just continued to look at her hands, gently grazing her fingers against each other. Her bindings were tight enough that if she didn’t move her hands they would lose feeling all together.

            “Oh come on girl. Don’t be like that. Smile. We did you a favor. Had we left you back there with your bitch boyfriend you would have both died. We saved your life, and for what? Not even a smile?”

            ‘That isn’t why you “saved” me and you know that.’ She thought to herself, holding back tears.

            “How about a name?” He responded to her silence. “Ashlee?” Silence. “Courtney?” More silence. “How about—Nicole?” He waited for a moment. “Nope, not Nicole. I knew a Nicole once. She had a real nice fat ass. Her tits were fake but they got the job done if you know what I mean?”

            A couple of taps on the window startled Alicia for a moment till one of the doors opened.

            “Found some.” Jay said, the sound of slushing liquid harmonized with his voice.

            Craig moved to the back and opened the trunk to help Alicia one bag at a time. She waited for him to balance the last item on the side before she made her move. Seeing her window of opportunity, she kicked him in the side and rolled out of the back onto her feet.

            Craig’s cry of pain won the attention of the two other men. “Get her!” Craig yelled.

            Alicia willed her feet to go as fast as she could. Her headache painfully pounding against her scull as she ran, each step partnered with a pulse of pain in her head. Unfortunately, being trapped in the back of the SUV did a number on her legs. Without much food or water aiding her system her legs began to slow.  She could hear the footsteps behind her close the distance between them.

            “Get back here!” Jay spat as he wrapped his arms around her.

            Alicia viciously kicked her legs around, struggling to get loose. She tried her hardest to strike him with her elbow or her hands. She continued to fight and refused to stop. Sadly, when Jay brought her back she knew what was waiting for her. She turned her head to see Sam with his rifle in hand.

            “No, let me do it.” Craig insisted, grabbing the rifle.

            The last thing Alicia saw was Craig turning the rifle around and reaching up to striking her with the butt of the gun.

 

* * *

 

            _The air was cold but fresh, morning mist still drifting through the air. The sound of horses getting saddled and birds chirping gently hit Alicia’s ears. She looked around at the ruins of a city. She doesn’t remember this place, but at the same time it gave her a feeling of comfort. As if returning home. The gravel crunched under her feet as she walked toward one of the saddled horses standing at the head of the party._

_The dark brown animal turned its head toward her. With a nicker the horse moved her muzzle up to Alicia’s face, greeting her as an old friend._

_“Flika.” Alicia said softly, bringing up her hands to gently embrace the beautiful creature._

_That’s right, Flika, she’s her horse. One of her favorite things in the world. She was a gift on, on a particular day. She can’t think of it but, it was an important day. It was the day she became, something. Why can’t she remember? She remembers Flika. Flicka was the most powerful horse she ever seen and the first she’s had ever own._

_Flika nuzzled her, earning a small chuckle from Alicia._

_“Morning.”  A sweet voice said from behind her._

_Alicia turned, taking in the most beautiful blonde she had ever seen._

_“Good morning.” She responded, a loss of any other words from her vocabulary._

_“I assume this is my horse for the day.” the blonde spoke, walking passed her to the black horse._

_“It would be an honor to ride with you.” Alicia managed to let out with a small smile._

_Her heart raced when her words were rewarded with a fond smile from the blonde._

_The image of the blonde began to blur then fade to darkness._

* * *

 

The beautiful dream from her black out faded. The comfort she felt was replaced with agonizing pain in her frontal lobe. She tried to open her eyes, but one was swollen shut. The warm feeling in her chest exchanged for cold tile against the right side of her body. The memories of that heart warming place decaying the longer she was able to realize her current reality.

            They must have found another house to stay at. She preferred staying in cars. She felt safer in the trunk of the SUV than she did in any house.

            “I mean I know you had to do that but did you have to fuck up her face?” She heard Sam, “She was so pretty, now fucking look at her.”

            “Does it matter?”

            “I’ll take what I can get, but fuck man it’s like denting a nice car. It still rides the same but it has a head light smashed in.”

            Alicia couldn’t see much with her left eye compromised but she could feel a hand rising up her pant leg. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, preparing herself for what was to come. The hand made it all the way to the bareness of her stomach as her shirt was leisurely raised to expose her chest. Alicia bit down hard on her lip, urging herself from crying more than she was already starting to. Sam’s deep voice was centralized in low moans.

            Quicker than it came, the hand retreated from her. Instead, replaced with a warm spray of liquid across her belly. That’s different, that was faster than normal.

             Moans were swapped out with gargling. Causing Alicia to finally open her eyes to see Sam, kneeling over her as always. His eyes wide, hand to his throat. A strong stream of his blood racing down how neck and uniform.  Her eyes moved down to her stomach which had splashes of his crimson blood on it. Her eyes then trailed back to the cause of this scene. A wood handled dagger was sticking out between his red coated fingers.

             “Sam!” Craig called out as Sam fell on his back. The red pool getting larger and larger under him as he bled out.

             “You know; I was honestly going to give you guy’s the benefit of the doubt. Three soldiers, taking care of a poor injured girl. I thought, ‘maybe they found her and wanted to bring her to the base and make sure she was alright. They didn’t tape her mouth so she probably didn’t think she was bitten.’ Course then I really started to think about it.” Alicia looked up to see a blonde girl dressed in dark clothes pointing a gun at Jay and Craig. “You didn’t tape her mouth, but you tied her hands. My daddy always told me one thing when it comes to tyin’ people up. He used to say, ‘sweet heart, tyin’ someone’s hands meant they are one of two things: a lover, or a captive.’ And I don’t think that this girl wants to be either of those things.”

             “You little fucking bitch. You killed Sam!” Jay shouted as he charged the blonde.

             As he closed the distance between them, the girl took one step back before jumping up and bringing her knee to the bottom of his chin. A loud crack was heard as his momentum collided with the strength of her knee. Jay fell to his knees in pain.

             “Cun-tah” He managed to spit out with blood and a couple of teeth.

             “That’s not fucking NICE!” she said, bringing her boot to the side of Jay’s cranium.

             Across the room Craig pulled up his rifle, ready to aim it at the intruder. “Eat this bitch!” He let out before pulling the trigger. Quicker than Alicia had ever seen, the girl dove out of the way. Running faster than the stream of bullets, she managed to make it close enough to Craig to slide under him and knock him to the ground.

              Laying side by side now, she moved up her elbow and hammered Craig square in the throat. Then seamlessly she twirled her legs, giving her the opportunity to both kick Jay in side and flip her to her feet.

              “Grey uniforms, not tan. You guys are army men.” The blonde verbalized as she stabled herself in front of the two soldiers, “Let me guess, deserters? Serve and protect not worth it anymore?”

              “Protect what?” Craig replied as he stood “The world is ending. Those who stayed died. We just want to survive.”

              “What is the point of surviving if you have no loyalty to any cause?!” The girl spits out “If my father met you, he would have torn those colors right off your shoulders.”

               “Well then good thing your daddy isn’t here.” Craig finalized as they both rushed her.

                Alicia heard two separate pops as the girl shot her captors to the ground.  Both shots to the chest. The next thing she heard was the pistol falling to the ground and the girl breathing deeply.

                Once she was able to gather her thoughts, the girl picked up her gun and walked over to Alicia.

                “Hey, are you ok?” She said softly to Alicia. As she spoke, she pulled out ear buds that Alicia hadn’t noticed before. Low music came from them; a song she was able to recognize.

                “American Idiot?” Alicia let our confused.

                “Bit of an understatement don’t you think?” the girl responded with a half chuckle. “Music helps me focus.” She concluded before moving to Sam’s body.

                Another splash of crimson spread across the floor as she pulled out her dagger. Then holding the blade firmly in both hands she plunged it deep in Sam’s skull.

                “Be with you in a sec, Beautiful.” She jested while moving to the other two soldiers. And just as she did Sam, she embedded the dagger into their heads as well. Except this time, she also ripped off the flags from their arms. “You bastards aren’t worthy of these colors.” She walked back over to Sam for the same deflagging. “You especially.”

                Alicia for the first time felt relief. They were gone. She was alone still, but at least they were finally gone.

                “Can you sit up?” The blonde girl asked, gently pulling her from the ground and resting her against the wall.

                Alicia softly nodded.

                “What a shiner you got there. My name is Elyza by the way.” She said pulling the bloody dagger out to cut Alicia’s bindings. “Can you tell me your name or who the last president was?”

                 Alicia paused took a breath then responded. “Alicia, Alicia Clark”.

                “No real brain damage so far. But I’m sure you got a massive head ache.” Elyza spoke softly.

                 Alicia gave another weak nod.

                “I got something for that at my base. Come on, can you walk?”

                The two girls moved slowly out the door. The cold air felt fresh and soothing as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

                “Looks like its going to be a good morning.” Elyza commented, turning to the girl leaning her weight on her. “Morning.” She said with a comforting grin.

                “Good morning” Alicia responded weakly. There was a tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she felt this before. But she couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t she remember. What ever this feeling or memory was, it brought her long needed comfort. And for now that is all she really required. Comfort.

 

* * *

 

And that was chapter two. Thanks so much for reading. I’ll be updating every weekend (hopefully). Comment and let me know what you think, and also let me know if you catch any trigedasleng. Long Live Heda & Hug


	3. It's ok, you're safe

_“Woda gon yun wada yu klin,Senrona.” The servant said after filling the bath tub in the center of the room._

_“Mochof” Clarke respond kindly._

_With a small bow, the servant left her room. Leaving her to drown in her thoughts and worries. After slowly stripping down, Clarke eased herself into the bath._

_She looked down at the the dirt and nightblood that began to swirl into the water. She slid down, dunking her head into the warm water and rubbed the rest of the blood off her face._

_“How could Lexa be so foolish?” She thought. “There was no possible way she could beat Roan.” Clarke would have to face losing Lexa, Ontari would be the next commander, and then what?_

_Clarke sprung her face out of the water with a gasp. She was unsure if she was crying or if it was just the water left on her face. All she knew is the thought of losing Lexa tugged at her chest._

_Sitting back against the bath again she thought of Lexa. She thought of her strength, her determination, her tactical mind. She thought of Lexa’s vow and her passion. Her glowing green eyes that keeps Clarke in a trance more often than she would admit to anyone. She thought of the softness of Lexa’s skin when she grabbed her hand. She wanted to hold on to that moment forever. To just stay in that moment, holding her hand and looking into her eyes._

_But damn her stupidity. With aggressive movements Clarke stepped out of the bath and grabbed the near by towel. Damn her for her recklessness. She promised not to betray her. Lexa’s carelessness with her own life was more of a betrayal than anything Clarke could imagine._

 

 

* * *

 

            Silence filled the room when Elyza finally opened her eyes. With a sigh she sat up to scan the room, it was just as she left it. For the first couple of weeks of the decaying world, she would have to worry about bandits. However, since the numbers of survivors began to drop so did living to living interaction. The world went from screaming and crashing to silence.

            She reached for her iPhone on the small table in front of her. 42% left of battery. Tired of the quietness of the house, she placed an ear bud in her ear. She needed something to keep her calm. Settling on Steady by The Staves, she rested her head back on the cushion.

            “You need protein,” Her fathers voice spoke over her music. “You can’t leave yourself too weak.”

            With out a word, Elyza stretched her hand to the side pocket of her pack and pulled out a small bag of jerky.

            “Bon appetite” She said softly before taking a bite. “What’s the special for today, Chief?” Elyza began in a mocking tone. “Well Elyza, we got a nice piece of jerky we had made just for you. – Oh thank you so much, Chief Jack. Is there anything special done to it? –Nope. Just plain original jerky.” She took another bite and continued, “Nothing? Not even a bit of teriyaki? –Nope, nothing sorry dear Elyza. Looks like you’ll just have to jus—“ 

            Elyza’s banter was cut short when the sound of an SUV hit her ears. Her survival reflexes kicked in as she shot up to her feet. Gripping her pistol, she moved swiftly yet silently to the window.

            Sure enough, her ears did not disappoint her. There in the drive way across from her base was an SUV. The full moon was just enough light to give her a scouting view.

            “They don’t know you are here. Do not engage unless necessary.” Her father advised.

            “One, Two, Three men.” Elyza responded as she examined her new neighbors. She watched as two of the men went into the house. “hmmm. They are moving more tactically.” Scanning the third man up and down as he guarded the SUV. “That’s a uniform. Possibly the remaining troops of a compromised unit.” 

            The two soldiers returned to the SUV after a couple more moments. Elyza kept an eye on them as they moved bags into the house. Her eyes narrowed when they opened the back of the vehicle.

            “Is that a body?” she questioned.

            “Lyza,” Her Father warned.

            One of the soldiers threw the body of a girl over his shoulder. Her hands were bound at the wrists.

            “Lyza, I said only if its necessary.” Her Father repeated more sternly this time.

            Elyza scanned the girl’s face as she was brought into the house.

            “Her face is bruised and her mouth isn’t even taped.” Elyza’s voice expressing more and more concern with every passing moment. “If she was bitten wouldn’t they tape her mouth?”

            “Elyza, your safety needs to come first. Only engage if necessary.”

            “If you were really here, you’d go.” She said while moving toward the door. “I’m going.”

            “Elyza Lex!”

            Elyza ignored his words for the first time since before the event. She had too. She didn’t know what was coming over her. All she knew was that if she didn’t go, she could never forgive herself.

 

* * *

 

            “Are you proud of yourself?” Her father’s voice echoed in her head.

            The sight of the now lifeless bodies left her speechless. She only ever killed walkers, never living survivors. The adrenalin in her system ceased and her body suddenly became very weak. Her pistol fell hard against the floor as she struggled to catch her racing heart.

            “They weren’t worth the breath they had.” She attempted to mentally reason with herself.

            “They were still soldiers. Like me.” Her father offered.

            “They were nothing like you. You were a soldier. They were nothing.”

            “If that is how you see it. You have earned yourself a companion. Let’s hope this doesn’t prove more difficult than need be. Tend to her. An injured companion will prove your experience as a survivor, or it will just put both of you in danger.” Elyza’s father became silent after that.

            Elyza kneeled down and holstered her pistol again. She knew what she was setting herself up for. It would be a challenge that her father would disapprove of, but it was one she saw with no other result. This girl needed her help, and something in her was just screaming to save her.

            “Hey, are you ok?” she asked as gently as possible.

 

* * *

 

            “Keep it slow. Keep it slow.” Elyza cautioned calmly. “You shouldn’t go too fast. Just incase that bump is worse than it seems.”

            “Thank you.” Alicia said.

            “Of course.” Elyza replied while leading Alicia to the couch. “Let’s get you checked out before we do anything else.”

             Alicia watched as her savior moved to open her bag. “Quick ice. Quick ice.” Elyza shuffled through her belongings until a smile grew across her face. “ah-ha! Got it.” She celebrated as she brought out a small white bag. “This should help” She suggested, cracking the bag against her knee.

            “What the hell is quick ice?” Alicia asked as the cold bag was placed against her face.

            “Basically you crack the water in the bag and it mixes with the nitrogen crystals or something and freezes instantly. It’s nice to carry around. That is my last one though, so we’ll have to pick up more.” Elyza responded. Before Alicia could respond, Elyza disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a damp dish towel.

            “We?” Alicia pondered as the blonde sat on the table in front of her.

            Elyza gently grasped Alicia’s chin and started cleaning her various small cuts around her face. “Yeah well, I’m not gonna ditch you after I just saved you.” Elyza stopped her hand. “Unless you don’t want to come with me.”

            The hurt in Elyza’s eyes pained Alicia. How dare she do that to her savior, she thought. “It’s just that, I was hoping to get back to my family.” Alicia answered. Causing Elyza to frown even more than she already was. Alicia mentally kicked herself a second time.

            “Uh, I’m really sorry. The hopes of finding anyone in this world after being separated is really slim.” Elyza answered.

            “They were heading to the desert. I can start with that.” Alicia shot back with confidence.

            A fire was lit within Elyza’s chest. “That is suicide!” Elyza retorted with more power than she was intending. A strong pulse hit her head as the words left her lips; causing her to grip the side of her head.

            “That’s where my family is headed! There no people out there. We will be safe from the infected.” Alicia reasoned.

            “There are no recourses! If you don’t get attacked, then you will still run out of water then food!” The pulses were getting larger, “I can’t let you go to your death!” The migraine was really setting in now as her emotions rose. “I won’t!”

            “It’s my family!”

            “Are you even sure they are around?”

            Alicia became very quiet. “What do you suppose I do?” she asked in a broken voice.

            “Come with me. I’ll keep you safe.” Elyza’s migraine started to finally dull as her emotions mellowed. “Don’t make me watch you walk to your death.”

            Alicia sat in prolonged thought. She had two options, seek out her family on her own or follow this stranger to God knows where.

            “I’m covered in blood. I’d like to wash it off.” She finally spoke.

            Elyza simply nodded. “I’ll go start the shower for you.”

 

* * *

 

            The two girls stood awkwardly in the door way of the bathroom.

            “I- uh- I’ll leave the bathroom door open. Just in case, you like fall or something.”

            Elyza waits for Alicia to respond before self-consciously walking out the door and toward the bedrooms. She scavenges the rooms more thoroughly than she did on her first walk through. This time looking for less blood soaked clothes. In her exploration she was able to obtain a pair of black pants, a dark grey tank, and a green sweater.

            “I found you some new clothes.” Elyza offered as she walked past the bathroom, clothes in hand. “I’ll be in the living room.”

            “Where are the clothes?” Alicia asked as she walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around her.

            Elyza looked up at her respectively.

            “What?” Alicia voiced.

            “I am trying to figure out how to ask this with out it blowing up in my face.” Elyza knew that after the aggressive conversation they just had about Alicia’s family, she was skating on thin ice. “I need to have a look at your body.”

            “What?!” Alicia barked.

            “I just need to check for bites!” She retorted raising her hands in defense. “I swear!”

            “I’m not bitten.” Alicia responded with an offended tone.

            “But I kinda need to check for myself.” Elyza knew that with every sentence she was digging a deeper and deeper grave for herself.

            “Just give me the fuckin clothes!” Alicia yelled.

            “I’m sorry. But I stayed alive this long by playing it safe, and not checking you would be considered an unsafe move.”

            “I’m not bitten I swear.” Alicia attempted.

            “Would it make you more comfortable if you just covered your- um- private bits with your underwear?” Elyza offered.

             With a reluctant sigh Alicia opened her towel to reveal her half naked body. “See? No fuckin bites.”

            Elyza stood to examine her companion’s body. She found a few bruises, mostly on her sides and legs; and a tattoo of a heart on her arm. But no bites. Placing the garments into Alicia’s hands, Elyza broke the silence with “Sorry.”

            “Go fuck yourself, Elyza.” Alicia spat before she forcefully took the clothes from her.

 

* * *

 

            “The jacket stays” Alicia said when she returned.

            Elyza glanced up from her book to see Alicia with her original jacket on. “Do what you want.” Elyza replied. However, before she could return to her book something caught her eye. “That scarf. Where did you get it?” She asked referring to the red scarf wrapped around Alicia’s neck.

            “I found it in the closet.”

            Elyza kept her eyes fixed on Alicia. Her mind racing yet as the same time more still than ever before.

            “What?”

            “It looks-” familiar she wanted to say, but she couldn’t say where. “It looks good”

            “Thanks, I didn’t ask.”

 

* * *

 

Day 57

 

Progress report: None

Base report: Tested Water: Safe drinking water

Medical update: Head aches continuing. Used last quick ice.

Unit update: I’ve earned a new companion. A girl named Alicia. She is injured but she can still move.

 

* * *

 

 

            “I’ll be back before it gets dark.” Elyza noted with her hand on the door handle.  She paused for a moment, “Please don’t leave.” She pleaded before finally exiting.

            Alicia didn’t respond. Things felt weird since the talk about her family. Elyza can’t keep her here. She felt like once again she was trapped. All she dreamed of while with the soldiers was returning to her family. She wanted to go home even if there wasn’t a home to return to.

            She missed her family. All of them. Even the step. Still, as much as she hated it she couldn’t argue with Elyza. There was no way of knowing where her family was dead or alive.

            It doesn’t matter! She had to try! With a flame in her step she went to Elyza’s bag. She pulled the small bag of jerky and the shotgun sticking out of the top. She needed to try.

            She managed to make it to the front door before a sharp pain struck the front of her head. It was more painful than anything she had felt prior. It was enough to force her to drop her items and grip her skull with a strong yell of pain. Alicia fell to her knees begging it to stop.

            Finally, the mercy of relief came when the agony caused her to faint. Once again, the darkness engulfed her.

 

* * *

 

 

            Elyza walked slowly along the docks. Many things passed her mind, Alicia, their argument, her own family.

            She couldn’t understand why she felt so passionate about keeping Alicia around. She just wanted her safe. They were strangers but, for whatever reason she was willing to lay down her life for Alicia. And was angered when she was foolish.

            Alicia doesn’t understand how precious her life was, yet she was willing to throw it to the wind for a false belief.

            Elyza’s feet paused. Why does she care? She doesn’t even know Alicia.

            “There, at the end of the pier.” Her father’s voice interrupted.

            Elyza turned to see the docking office. If she was going to get a boat she will need the keys, and to get the keys she’ll need the addresses of the owners.

            “Caution, ‘lyza”

            She walked up to the small office as quietly as possible, listening for any sign of danger.

            “uuunnnhhhhh” she heard through the thin walls.

            ‘Sounds like two.’ She thought to herself

            “Don’t rely on your pistol.” Her father offered, “You can handle two without it.”

            She pressed shuffle on her iphone before, she quickly stepped in front of the door and steadied herself. Elyza paused for a moment to take a deep breath and clear her mind as she nodded her head to the music.  

_“Say it ain’t so, I will not go,”_ She started of quietly as she lifted her foot. _“turn the lights off, carry me home!”_

            “Bam!” the door slammed open after making contact with the bottom of her boot.

            “Na na na, Na na na,” She continued to sing along as the walkers spotted her in the door way.

            “ooooaagghhha!” they growled as they moved toward her.

_“Late night come home”_ She raised her fist as one of the walkers drew close enough. Looking to her side she smiled at the sight of a golf club. _“Work sucks, I know”_

             With an extra kick in her step she was able to grasp it. _“She left me roses by the stairs.”_ Raising the club up like a bat, she was able to lodge it in the female walker’s head. _“Surprises let me know she cares.”_

             She turned to see the walker she punched at her side. Grabbing his wrist, she attempted to flip him to the ground. Unfortunately, when she did all she achieved was pulling off his arm entirely.

             “Whoops.” She said before using it to smack him in the face. “That works too.”

             He stumbled back a few feet before moving toward her again.

             This time she simply settled with raising her blade and hammering it through the front of his skull. She let out a small sigh of relief as his body went limp.

             “Theatrics can get you hurt,” Her father scolded.

             “I handled it didn’t I?” Elyza shot back as she moved to the walker with the golf club. She lifted the club and jammed it into the skull once more for good measure.

             “That isn’t the point, Elyza.”

             After a few moments of shuffling through the desk she found the book she was looking for. “Eureka.” She celebrated.

             The second she stepped out of the office she paused. A small head ach forming in her frontal lobe. Something was wrong. Without another though she rushed off in a sprint toward the base. She had no idea where this sense of urgency was coming from. All she knew was that she had to get back to Alicia. Now.

* * *

Thanks everyone. Before I forget. I posted Elyza’s playlist for the story. (I add to it a lot): 

https://open.spotify.com/user/1232546680/playlist/712fx9fdWIWf4oessmzYJp

Let me know what you think. I’ll post again next weekend. Hugs and long live Heda. :D See you guys soon. 

Also if you wanna find me on tumblr: lucy0wolf


	4. Angel With a Shotgun

 

            Elyza’s heart pounded in her chest as she ran the distance between the docks and the base. She didn’t know what this feeling was or where it was coming from. All she knew was that she would die before someone tried to stop her from getting back to the base.

            She could see the street sign, just two more blocks. She could be there within ten minutes. Unfortunately, before she could let any type of relief take her, her father’s voice rang through her head.

            “Surroundings, Elyza!”

            Elyza turned her head to see three walkers standing on the corner of the street she was passing. “I can out run them.” She said through panting.

            “You will still lead them to your base. They can track you.”

            Elyza fought the urge to slow down.

            “Take care of it now, Elyza. If you don’t you will just lead them to Alicia. Think you can fight them better there?”

            Her feet slowed to a stop. “Fucking Hell!” against Elyza’s desires she turned and looked for a weapon. Fast. She needed to finish this fast.

            “aaagggghhhh” The three slowly started to stalk toward her.

            Elyza managed to locate a shovel leaning along the side of a nearby house. “Alright gents, let’s get this over quick.” And within about five swings of the shovel she managed to bash in all three of their heads.  Dropping the shovel without another thought she returned to her sprint back to base.

            “Please be ok, please be ok!” she hastily voiced as she ran up the driveway. “Alicia?” Elyza opened the door in a panic. With a tilt of her head she saw the girl lying lifeless on the floor. “ALICIA!” She fell to her knees taking her unconscious companion in her arms. “Alicia wake up.” Elyza pleaded, patting the side of Alicia’s face. “Alicia what happened?” Elyza reached for Alicia’s wrist, checking for a pulse before resting her head against Alicia’s chest for listen for a heartbeat and breathing. 

            With a sigh of relief Elyza’s shoulders relaxed. Alicia was fine, beaten up, but she’ll be ok. She took Alicia’s legs in her arms and lifted her from the ground. Having not been in the same panic as when she entered she took note of the items around her. Her shot gun and her bag of jerky.

            “You were going to run without me?” She asked quietly. She got no response, only a strange feeling in her chest, a hurt feeling.

            She walked Alicia to one of the bed rooms and laid her down on the bed. She didn’t feel comfortable leaving again. So, the boat will have to wait till tomorrow.

            “You are already behind schedule.” Her father pointed out.

            “I know” she responded

           

* * *

 

            Pain shot up her shoulder as the fisa held her in place.

            “Bosh moba, Heda.  Disha laudnes na ste odon dena.” She said while rewrapping the sprained muscle.

            Clarke stood in the corner of the room waiting for Lexa.

            “You did a wonderful job.” The healer told Clarke before leaving the two women to their business.

            “Thank you for your effort, Clarke.” Lexa offered as she stood from the table.

            “Again just doing what I can to keep you around.” Clarke passes over.

            “The reason does not change the action.”

            Clarke looked over at Lexa’s sincere gaze. She started to get a weird feeling in her chest. “We should call everyone together to clarify the plan.” She let out when she decided to break the tension.

            Lexa didn’t verbalize a response. A simple nod was enough.

 

* * *

 

            Alicia slowly woke to pink pillow cases and blankets. Last thing she remembered was heading for the door. Looking around the room with confusion she caught a glimpse as Elyza sitting in a rocking chair. Her eyes closed, head resting on her fist, chest steadily rising and falling. The sight stopped Alicia for a moment. Elyza looked so peaceful. The softness of her face uninterrupted by any need for aggression. Alicia was completely hypnotized by it. Till she realized something.

            Clarke awoke to something firm hitting the side of her face. Quickly she stood to her feet with her dagger in hand.

            “We are in the middle of a fucking apocalypse and you fall asleep on watch?!” Alicia said in anger. “What if there was an intruder?!” Alicia grabbed another stuffed animal from the bedframe behind her and threw it at Elyza.

            “Hey!” Elyza responded, dodging out of the way.

            “You always bring up how you saved and want to protect me, but you fall asleep on watch! Who the fuck does that?!”

            “Are you kidding me? I leave for what ten minutes and you try and bail on me?!” Elyza shouts back. “I haven’t slept much in the past two days, since I’ve been saving your ass!”

            “I don’t need your help!” Another stuffed animal is thrown.

            “Oh yeah you don’t need my help? I got back to find you on the floor passed out. Now tell me that you don’t need my help. What if you were on your own? What if you were mid-travel?” Elyza shot back

            Alicia became silent.

            “What happened?” Elyza asked, calmly this time.

            “I don’t know. I was leaving then my head just went insane and I guess I passed out from the pain.” Alicia explained.

            Elyza slowly sat on the edge of the bed near Alicia. “You don’t remember hitting your head or anything.”

            Alicia flinched when Elyza pulled out her pistol. “No,” She responded uncomfortably.

            “I’m just getting the flashlight.” Elyza explained. She detached the flashlight from her pistol and lifted it to Alicia’s face. “Look up, please.”

            “Do you even know what you are doing?” Alicia asked.

            “Of course I do.” Elyza answered as she pulled the light back and forth from Alicia’s eyes. “I still don’t see any immediate signs of head injury.” Elyza put down the light. Finally realizing how close she was to Alicia. “Uh, I don’t know what it is exactly, it’s nothing I’ve been taught about.” The closeness wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable. But the fact that it wasn’t bothered her a bit.

            “What are you like Doogie Howser or something?” Alicia probed, her voice was low yet it maintained a hint of humor.

            Elyza smiled. “No. I do love that show though. I just know what my father has taught me. Which is enough to survive.”  

            “He was a doctor?” Alicia countered 

            “He was for the Marines. He made sure that I knew how to take care of myself.” Elyza became very quiet. She moved away from Alicia and averted her gaze, not wanting to show the extent of the emotion she was feeling. Elyza looked at her shotgun across the room “Oh, just so you know.” She stood to grab her weapon and sat back down. “This is for emergencies only.”

            Alicia just continued to stare.

            “This weapon is very loud and only to be used as a Hail Mary. Do you understand me? If we are gonna stick together, I need you to only see this as a last resort. If you use this during every encounter you risk the chance of a malfunction and the bang will just lure more. This. Is. A. Last. Resort.”

            Alicia nodded her head.

            “Ok, I’ll get you some water.” Elyza stood.

            “Elyza?” Alicia called before her companion managed to leave.

            “Yeah?”

            “Why are you alone?” Alicia asked.

            “It’s what kept me alive.”

            “But what about your family? Where are they?”

            “My mom died before all of this. And my dad.” Elyza paused. “He was called out when all this happened. He didn’t come back.”

            Alicia looked down to the bright annoyingly pink sheets. “I don’t know how to get back to my family. I don’t think I ever will.” She looked back to the blonde in the door way.

            “My offer still stands.” Elyza moved back over to the bed.

            Alicia remained silent once again.

            “Come with me.”

            “Do I have a choice.”

            “You always have a choice, Alicia.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “ _They say before you start a war. You better know what you’re fighting for.” Alicia heard quiet mumbled singing as she approached the den. “Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ ”     

Alicia reached the door way of the den to see Elyza leaning over the dining table.

“ _I’m an angel with a shotgun. Fight until the wars won. I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back._ ” Elyza’s singing brought a smile to Alicia’s face.

The image of Elyza glancing over maps and books was light by soft candle light. Her long blonde hair draped weightlessly over one side of her neck. Her earbuds causing her head to bounce up and down with the beat as she sang. It brought a strange feeling of peace to Alicia, until.

“ _Don’t you know you’re everything I have? And I, **wanna live, not just survive** , tonight!_”

The words stopped Alicia’s heart and threw her back far into her mind. She saw Elyza, but not really Elyza. She had cuts on her face. But Elyza doesn’t have any scars. It’s as if it were a memory, but not. Alicia’s head began to hurt.

 “Alicia, what are you doing out of bed?” Elyza’s words pulled Alicia back to reality, the pain slowly fading.

“I-I was just. I was just, uh” Alicia was trying to focus her mind but was lost on what she experienced.

“Your head again. Come here sit down.” Elyza pulled her companion to one of the dining chairs and sat her down. “I don’t want you collapsing again.”

“What-uh- what are you doing?” Alicia’s tired voice asked.

Elyza smiled, “I’m planning the next move toward Alaska.” She moved back to her original spot over the maps. “I don’t feel that secure about taking a boat up the coast anymore. I don’t know if you are gonna pass out and fall over the the edge or something.”

Alicia leaned closer to the table. Various maps littered before her. Picking up a hand full of folded maps, she read. “Kansas, Colorado, Ohio, Utah, Nevada. You traveled through all these places?”

“Yes, Ma’am” Elyza confirmed while she marked the pacific coast map. 

“Where did you start?”

Elyza’s demeanor began to change, “DC, not that it matters anymore.”

“I lived in Los Angeles.” Alicia began, pulling Elyza’s full attention from the map. “When all this, you know.” She gestured to everything with her hands. “We were lucky enough to be in the safe zone, at least till the soldiers bailed on everyone.  Shortly after that I was taken,” She paused. “Then you came.”

“I’m sorry”

“I know, I just—I’m just saying, thank you.” The two girls stared at each other. “Thank you for caring Elyza.”

Elyza nodded, “Are you hungry? I have some peanut butter and a Slim Jim with your name on it.”

Alicia smile, “Maybe something for my head?”

“Of course.” Elyza replied, she can ignore her own migraines for a night but they will need to find more before they leave California. “We are leaving in the morning by the way. Just letting you know. If I find a good car we can make it to Oregon within a day’s travel. We should stick to one of the smaller populated cities, maybe Bonanza.” Elyza smirked, “My father used to watch that show. He used to say he was a cowboy at heart.”

“The SUV across the way has a full tank in it. They filled it up before they settled.” Alicia offered.

“Are you ok with us using the SUV?”

Alicia simply nodded her head.

“Ok,” Elyza started, “We leave at sunrise.”

 

* * *

 

Hey, sorry I didn’t post for a while everyone. My life got a little crazy. I’ll try to post as often as I can. Some new responsibilities have popped up so they kinda take priority. In the meantime, hugs and long live Heda.


End file.
